


Getting Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>endragh asked:<br/>so i had another prompt for AH OT6: gavin likes to make the guys jealous because then they give him more attentions, though he only tries to make them jealous with people he knows(so friends, other rooster teeth members). maybe like a scene where he is trying to get each one jealous and manages to? or one where he makes them all jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Attention

It starts with Michael. He really hadn’t been trying to make the man jealous, he was just joking around with Miles and the last of the coffee. It’d become sort of a tradition, between them, to drink it together like real bros. It was stupid but it made them happy and it made those around them laugh so they kept it up. Except that apparently Michael had never seen them do it and it did not make him happy. 

He’d cornered Gavin afterwards, smashing his lips against the man to try and erase any trace of ones that weren’t the boys. Ones that did not belong there. There was such passion, such force, such love behind it that Gavin found himself melting happily under the attention. So really, who can blame him when he starts to crave it? Starts to crave the proof he refuses to admit he needs that they still want him.

His first real victim was supposed to be Jack, but the bearded man is just too understanding. Even when Gavin has practically thrown himself at Burnie during the aftermath of a podcast, he just laughs it off. He’s taken by surprise when Geoff is the one who ends up jealous when he was aiming for Jack- not that he’s complaining. Not even when Geoff grips his wrist a bit too tightly, dragging him out to the car so the two of them can leave early, waving everyone off. Nor did he complain later when Geoff showed him exactly how jealous he’d been and exactly why Gavin shouldn’t make a repeat show.

They’d been out for bevs when it happened to Ray. It’d been Gavin, Monty, Ray, Michael, and Burnie. They were celebrating that the day at con had gone well and relaxing together. Gavin had been merrily putting down drink after drink, not even realizing how many he had before his barriers were gone and he was hitting on Monty. His arm was draped over the man’s shoulder and a sly smirk was sitting lopsided on his face. While Monty, Burnie, and Michael laughed at him- since drunk Gavin hitting on Monty was pretty normal- Ray silently fumed. When they finally left for the night, the Puerto Rican was quick to pull Gavin away from Monty. To curl his arm around the man’s waist and dig his fingers in as if he was staking claim. Gavin can’t remember most of the rest of that night, but he’s pretty sure something slipped out about Ray being hot when jealous.

Ryan hadn’t been easy to crack. If anything any time the man turned with a slightly confused face and just the slightest amount of hurt, all Gavin’s attempts fell through. Ryan had already been so unsure of this relationship when it first started, he didn’t want to make it any worse. So when he finally did make Ryan jealous, it didn’t quite turn out how he was hoping. Instead of the passion and anger there was just a calm quietness. Ryan waited until Gavin was free and then didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around him. When Gavin peeked up, he could see the man glaring at the others and it made him smile just a little. It was a lot better to get to stand there, surrounded by the safety and love of one of his boys, than what he had originally hoped for.

Jack was the last to crack and Gavin had tried everything he could think of. In the end, Jack hadn’t even gotten jealous of someone at work. No Jack had been jealous of the boys because each of them had a date night with Gavin and he hadn’t yet. He’d wanted to laugh when it was something so simple that solved his Get-Jack-Jealous problem for him, but he couldn’t giggle when Jack looked so honestly embarrassed. So instead he called him a pleb and told him to plan something- which he did. They had a sweet night between just the two of them- no interrupting texts or phone calls, no people dragging them away for a video, no boyfriends laying claims to them, no outside interruptions at all. To date, that night stands as one of Gavin’s favorites.


End file.
